He's Special part 5
by Ann Murry
Summary: Continuing the story of Festus and Abelia's life together. The twins are six months old, Christmas is coming and a new threat could ruin everything!
1. Chapter 1

Matt opened a letter as Newly sat at the edge of his desk going though the old wanted posters and taking out the ones that had been either captured or killed.

"Look at this," the Marshal said passing a letter off to Newly.

The young deputy read over the letter before handing it back to Matt. "You think she might come here?" Newly asked concerned.

"I don't know," Matt said folding up the letter as the door to the jail opened.

"Morning Matt, Newly," Doc said stepping down off the threshold. "By thunder it's cold out there."

"Morning Doc," Matt said with a nod. "Got fresh coffee there if you want some."

"Did Festus make it," Doc asked hesitantly.

"No sir," Newly said bashfully. "I made it."

"Oh good," Doc said pouring a cup. "His coffee could take the rust off lead."

Newly laughed as Doc sipped the coffee. "By golly," he said swiping his mustache. "That's good."

"Where is Festus anyway," Matt said looking at Doc.

"I don't know," Doc said shrugging his shoulders.

Taking a seat at the table in the middle of Matt's office, Doc toyed with the checkers game.

"I think Festus said, he was going to do some work out at the Miller place," Newly said as Matt stood up and handed the letter to Doc.

"Take a look at that," Matt said as Doc took out his glasses and read the letter.

Doc looked up sharply as he put the letter on the table. "You gonna tell Festus?"

"I have to don't you think?" Matt said taking the letter. "Doyle don't know where she's headed, but she knows Festus is here."

"I don't like this Matt," Doc said. "We don't know if Eaton still had gang members, and that letter didn't say how she broke out."

"I know,"Matt said taking his coat and hat from the peg on the wall. "I'm going to telegram Rock Creek first, then I'm going to find Festus."

"You might want to check over at the Long Branch," Doc said rising. "Abelia should be there by now."

"Alright," Matt said. "I'll meet you there."

"I'll walk with you, Doc," Newly said grabbing his coat and hat.

"Good," Doc said holding his coat tighter around his waist. "I've been meaning to talk to you about whether or not your going to continue your medical training. I'm not a young man like you and it would really help me out if you could take some of my out of town cases."

"Leaving you free to see patients here in town," Newly said with a nod.

"Exactly," Doc replied quietly. "And eventually when I decide to retire, I'd like very much to turn the practice over to you."

"That's something to consider," Newly said stepping though the doors of the Long Branch.

"Just keep it in mind," Doc replied heading over to the table where Kitty chatted with Abelia.

"We'll now," Doc said looking at Festus and Abelia's twins sitting up and playing in a large basket. "Look at these babies!"

"Six months old today," Abelia said picking up Kathryn while Doc took Galen.

"How I remember," Doc said with a smile. "And Christmas is just a week away."

"That's what Abelia and I were just discussing," Kitty said with a nod. "We'll have everyone here and Abelia wants to make a big dinner."

"That's sounds fine with me," Doc said bouncing the boy on his lap, as Matt stepped into the Saloon.

"Morning cowboy," Kitty said as Matt nodded at everyone.

"Abelia," Matt said tipping his hat up. "Where's Festus?"

"He left out early to help Mr. Miller patch some holes in the roof of his barn Marshal," Abelia said putting Kathryn on her shoulder. "He said, he would be back by mid morning."

Matt nodded as he sighed. "Well if you see him before I do let him know I'm looking for him."

"Alright Marshal," Abelia said.

*Two days from Dodge*

"Thanks Pete," Susie Johnson said as the man poured get some coffee.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Eaton," the man said putting the pot back over the fire. "I told Frank a long time ago that I'd look out for you."

"I know," Susie said sipping the coffee. "What's the plan now that you busted me out of that jail."

"Well," Pete said taking a seat on a log next to her. "Your going to need some cash to get yourself to Mexico."

"Ya well, that damn Marshal in Dodge made sure after I went to jail and Frank was killed, that my house and land was sold off so I'd have nothing left to come back to," Suise said.

"Well, we're going to fix that," Pete said sipping his coffee. "I figure that deputy you say looks like Frank aught to be worth something to them people in Dodge or they wouldn't have did what they did to make sure his name was cleared."


	2. Chapter 2

"There ya be Mister Miller," Festus said hammering down the last nail.

"Thank you Festus," Hank Miller said rubbing his hands together. "You best get going, it's getting colder out here."

"Yer right about that," Festus said pulling his coat tighter. "Looks like we might get a white Christmas."

"Wouldn't be the first one in Dodge," Hank Miller said with a nod.

Festus undid Ruth's reins from the post and climbed up on the aging mule. "Let's go ol boy," he said spurring the mule forward.

Abelia finished up the list of food that was going to be served at Christmas dinner before looking up at Doc.

"What did the Marshal want to see Festus about any way?"

"Oh," Doc said swiping his hand across his mustache. "I wouldn't worry about that. It's nothing really."

Abelia smiled as she looked down at the sleeping twins.

Festus stopped Ruth at the livery and stabled the mule before heading down the boardwalk toward the Long Branch and the jail.

Stepping though the double doors of the Saloon, Abelia looked up and smiled as the hillman approached the table where she, Kitty and Doc were seated.

"Doc, Miss Kitty," he said before looking at his wife. "Bee," he said bending down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Did you finish at the Miller place?" Abelia asked.

"Sure did," Festus said taking a seat at the table. "What ya all jawin about?"

"Christmas dinner," Abelia said looking at Kitty. "We've decided to have it here so that everyone can come."

"Wal that's great," Festus said with a broad smile. "So long as you make plenty of yer bread pudding."

"Is that all your worried about," Doc said pointing at the deputy's stomach.

"No it's not all I'm worried about," Festus said sarcastically. "It's just a part of it."

"A big part of it from the looks of it," Doc said scowling. "Haven't you noticed, you've gained weight."

"Doc," Kitty said winking at Festus. "Don't be to hard on him, you always gain weight when your happy and in love."

"Thanks Miss Kitty," Festus said returning Doc's scowl. "This ol scudder wouldn't know anything bout being happy."

"Besides," Abelia said taking the hillman's hand. "I like Festus just the way he is."

Festus blushed as his son started to squirm and fuss.

"Here now, you woke up Matthew," he said reaching down, he lifted up the boy and put him on his shoulder.

"No," Doc said scoffing. "You woke up Galen!"

"It don't matter who woke him up," Abelia said cutting though the argument. "He's awake and needs to eat."

"Alright," Festus said passing her their son. "I got ta go check in with Matthew."

"Oh that reminds me," Abelia said taking the baby. "The Marshal was looking for you earlier."

"Wal, wish you woulda tole me," Festus said standing up to go.

"Wait just a minute and I'll come with you," Doc said nodding at Abelia and Kitty before following Festus out the door.

Matt clinched his jaw as Festus entered the jail followed by Doc.

"Matthew," Festus said grabbing a cup and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Matt said rising. "You'd better take a seat there."

"Alright," Festus said taking a seat. "What's this about Matthew?"

"I got a letter today Doyle today," Matt said crossing his arms.

"From Rock Creek?" Festus said looking up.

"Yes," Matt said pulling out a chair, he sat down. "It seems Mrs. Eaton busted out of jail. The problem is, no one knows where she's headed or how many helped her."

"And you think she might come here," Festus said shaking his head. "I never tole Abelia bout that Matthew."

"I figured you didn't," Matt replied gently. "I haven't said anything either, it's up to you to tell her. All I want you to do is stay in town, don't go no where alone. Newly or I will make rounds with you and if you see any strangers come though I want to know about it."

"Will do Matthew," Festus said standing up. "Looks like I got ta be speakin ta ma wife."

Matt nodded as he stood up. "One more thing," the Marshal said. "Make sure you got a loaded gun at home and Newly or I will be keeping an eye on the house."

"Thanks Matthew," Festus said heading for the door. "Doc, I get up with you later."

Doc nodded and tugged on his ear as Festus headed out the door. "I still don't like this Matt."

"I don't either Doc," Matt nodded in agreement. 


	3. Chapter 3

Festus took a deep breath before he went though the double doors of the Long Branch.

Abelia smiled as Festus entered and handed him the basket that the twins slept in. "Just in time," she said. "You can carry Galen and Kathryn home?"

"Of course," Festus said taking the basket. Cooing at the babies, he looked at Abelia as they left the Saloon. "Bee, I gota say sumthin."

"What is it," Abelia said as she put a blanket over the basket.

* 1 Day away from Dodge *

"Mrs. Eaton," Pete said stoping his horse in front of a dense forest. "This is where we meet up with the rest  
of the gang."

Suise nodded as she followed Pete's horse down a seldom used path to a large cabin.

"Pete," a whisker faced burly looking man said stepping out of the shadow.

"Chuck," Pete said motioning to the woman behind him. "This is Frank's wife."

Mrs. Eaton," the man said tipping his hat. "There's hot coffee and food inside."

"Thank you," Susie said following Pete to the cabin.

Dismounting their horses, Pete lead the woman into the cabin. "Fella's," he said stepping into the cabin. "This here is Franks wife!"

Suise looked at the five other men in the cabin and smiled. "Frank would have been so proud," she said looking at each man individually. "When we pull this off, you will all have enough to live comfortably for the rest of your lives!"

"Thats what I'm talking about," Pete said as the others nodded. "Mrs. Eaton has a plan."

* Dodge *

"And that's the whole story," Festus said as Abelia sighed.

"Matt thinks they might be headed this way?" Abelia said as Festus sat across from her at their kitchen table.

"Wal, he's not for certain," Festus said slowly. "But we also don't want ta take any chances."

Abelia nodded as she took her husband's hand. "I don't want the children to find out, alright."

Festus nodded. "Newly and Matthew will be keepin an eye on them while they going ta school and home."

"This woman," Abelia said looking at Festus. "She was really going to just stand there and let her husband kill you!"

"She was the worst kinda woman Bee," Festus said as carefully as he could without making his wife any more upset.

"Matt," Kitty said as the Marshal entered the Long Branch later that night.

"Kitty," Matt said tipping his hat up, he looked around. "Have you seen any new faces in town."

"No," Kitty said absently. "Can't say that I have, why?"

"Just keep an eye out for me will you," Matt said tapping the bar. "And let me know if you do."

"Sure will Matt," Kitty said curiously.

Matt left the Long Branch and headed down front street. Trying the doors of the various business, he arrived at the livery and had a look around before heading back toward the jail.

A figure stepped back into the shadows when the sound of foot steps came from the direction Matt had just came from.

"Marshal," Newly said stopping in front of Matt. "Festus is at his house with Abelia and the children."

"Good," Matt said heading down the boardwalk. "You take the first watch tonight and I'll be there in the morning."

Newly nodded as he headed off toward the side of town that Festus and Abelia's house was located in.

The figure in the shadows followed until he watched the deputy bound up the steps of a large porch and knock on the door.

Heading outside of town, he retrieved his horse and rode back to the cabin.

"Well," Susie said as the burly man stepped inside the cabin.

"He's there Mrs. Eaton," Chuck said with a smile. "And he's got a family!"

"Does he," Susie said snidely. "It's been almost five years since Frank was killed by that Marshal, I've never forgotten that day. That deputy lived while my Frank was gunned down right in front of me."

"Now's our chance to even the score," Pete said slowly.

"Yes," Susie said thoughtfully. "If only I could make her suffer like I did!"

"Tomorrow we make our move," Pete said putting a hand on the woman's arm.

"I'll be ready," Susie said harshly. "Ready to face those that killed my Frank!"


	4. Chapter 4

Eaton's gang moved in at dawn. Matt was roused from a deep sleep by a noise from the alley. Getting up from his bed in the jail, he quickly slid on his pants and his boots before putting on his heavy coat and heading for the side door of the jail, his pistol in his hand.

Quietly opening the door, he peered out into the darkness but the only thing he saw was a stray cat running away.

Sighing, Matt put the gun down and turned around to head back into the jail when Chuck came up behind him.

Newly yawned and stretched as he got up from his place on Festus and Abelia's sofa.

"Morning Newly," Abelia said coming from the bedroom, she poured a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning," he said as the woman handed him a cup.

"I'm taking Johnny and Marianne to Ma's before I head over to the Long Branch," she said nodding toward the back of the house. "Festus will be dressed in a minute."

"Alright," Newly said with a boyish grin. "I'll wait for him and we'll make our rounds before heading to the jail."

Abelia nodded as Johnny and Marianne came out of their room dressed and ready.

"You children ready," Abelia nodded as the two older children nodded. "Alright, let me get your brother and sister and we'll be on our way."

Festus carried the basket out of the bedroom that the sleeping twins occupied during the day and smiled.

"They's pertnear almost out grown this here basket Bee," Festus said putting it on the table. "Looks like we gonna half to invest in one of this fancy carriages."

Abelia nodded. "If we want to save our backs we are," she said putting a heavy blanket over the babies. "I'll see you later."

Festus pulled the woman toward him, kissed her and smiled. "I'll be there."

"Uncle Newly," Marianne said innocently. "Are you going to stay over again tonight?"

"I might," Newly said kneeling down to her height.

"Oh good," she squealed with delight. "I like watch you and Papa play checkers"

Newly smiled at Festus. "Well I'm not nearly as good at it as your Papa is."

"No, but maybe you can learn from Doctor Adams, he says he's the best."

"Yes he does," Newly said with a laugh as Festus scoffed.

"Come on children," Abelia said grabbing their heavy coats. "You better bundle up, it looks like it might snow."

"Ya be careful now," Festus said opening the door, he watched them head down the stairs and then walk toward town before turning back to Newly.

"Sure hate ta put you out like this Newly," he said tightening his gun belt before grabbing his coat.

"Your not," Newly replied taking putting in his coat. "Would rather be here, just in case."

"Much obliged to ya," Festus said nodding at the younger man.

"We better get going before Matt wonders what's going on," Newly said opening the door.

Festus followed and together they headed into the heart of Dodge. Coming up on Front Street, Newly's head turned sharply as something or someone moved in the alley.

"What was that," Newly said drawing his weapon as Festus did the same.

"Don't rightly know," the hillman said stepping slowly into the ally next to Newly.

Newly was knocked down from one side as Festus was attacked from the other and before the hillman knew what happened, everything went black.

Abelia entered the double doors of the Long Branch just as Kitty poured Doc a cup of coffee.

"Morning," she said putting the basket on the floor next to Doc's chair.

"Good morning young lady," Doc said watch the twins sleep. "They sure are resting easy."

"Lucky them," Abelia said stifling a yawn. "I don't think I got but a few hours last night."

Doc and Kitty both gave her a symptomatic look as she continued. "I suppose you both know what's going on?"

Kitty nodded and reached for Abelia's hand. "We were there during the trial," she said looking at Doc.

"I thought, I was gonna have a heart attack when that woman walked in and called Festus her husband," Doc said angrily as Kitty nodded.

"At least Matt was able to get to the bottom of it," Abelia said thoughtfully. "I just hope she don't come here and cause us any problems."

The three of them turned around as the doors of the Long Branch suddenly clanged open and two burly looking men deposited Newly on the floor of the Saloon.

"Newly," Kitty cried as the men leveled their guns at them.

"Don't anyone move and no one will get hurt," the man said looking at the basket at Doc's feet.

The man nodded as the double doors opened again and a dark red headed woman walked in.

Doc and Kitty looked at each other as Susie slowly approached the table.

"Mrs. Haggen, Miss Russell," she said looking at Abelia and then at Kitty. "I have your men and if you want to see them alive again, you'll do exactly as I tell you!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up. Bringing his hand to the side of his face, he pursed his lips when he saw that his hands were shackled with his own cuffs.

Gingerly touching his face, his hand came away bloody. Wiping his hand on his pants, he looked around the windowless room and his eyes fell on the figure across from him.

"Festus," Matt said rolling the unconscious deputy onto his back. "Festus, wake up!"

The hillman slowly opened his eyes as Matt clinched his jaw. "You alright?"

Festus sat up and grimaced as he put a hand to the side of his head. "Golly Bill Matthew," he said after seeing his hands were also shackled. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Matt said standing, he walked slowly around the room trying to clear his head. "I heard a noise in the alley and went to see what it was, I don't remember anything after that."

"Newly," Festus said standing, wobbling slightly, he tried to remember what happened. "We was heading toward the jail when we was ambushed."

"He's not here," Matt said turning around to face his deputy. "And I think I know why."

* Dodge *

Newly moaned as Doc looked at Eaton's wife. "You gonna let me help him?"

Susie nodded as Doc brushed past her and bent down. "Newly," Doc said taking the deputy's arm. "You alright?"

"Think so," Newly said raising his head.

Doc ticked his head at the gash on Newly's scalp. "I need to take care of this," he said looking at the two men protecting Susie Eaton.

"Later," Susie said as Doc helped Newly to a chair, she took the doctors seat.

"Now ladies," she said pulling the blanket from Festus and Abelia's twins.

"Don't touch them," Abelia said snatching the blanket from her hand she took the basket as Pete stepped forward.

"Hey!" Doc yelled as Susie waved the burly man away.

"Don't worry Doctor," Susie said looking at Abelia. "I wouldn't think of hurting a child."

"But my husband is a different story right?" Abelia said sliding the basket toward Kitty.

"Smart lady," Susie said looking at Kitty. "Your man shot my husband down like a dog!"

"He only got what he deserved," Kitty replied.

"And now I'm going to get what I deserve," Susie said evenly.

"Which is what?" Abelia asked harshly. "Your obviously holding them for ransom, so let's get to the point! What is it you want?"

"Only what was taken from me," Susie said looking from Kitty to Abelia. "I lost roughly twenty thousand dollars when the Marshal sold off what I had and the money Frank left me."

"Alright," Kitty said stapling her fingers together. "We agree to your terms, what guarantee do we have that you won't kill Matt and Festus the moment you have the money!"

"I give you both my word as a woman. If the ransom is paid by Christmas Eve, which is tomorrow night, one of you will get your man back by Christmas," Susie said evenly and then stood up and started for the door. "My men will be here tomorrow night to collect!"

"What about the other," Abelia said finding her voice, she stood up as Eaton's wife turned around.

"As I said, I only want what I lost," Susie said harshly. "I lost my man, one of you will as well!"

"We'll know if we're followed," Pete said backing out the door with Eaton's wife. "If we are, both men are as good as dead already."

Abelia started to cry and grabbed Kitty as the woman sniffled. "What are we going to do Kitty?" Abelia asked.

"Doc," Newly said making eye contact with the physician. "I have to do something!"

"Newly," Doc said squeezing the man's shoulder. "I honestly don't know what it would be."

"I have to try," Newly said standing up he put his hat on and started for the door.

"Wait," Kitty said making her way to where Newly stopped. "What they said about knowing if we followed them. They'll kill them both, at least right now their alive. Maybe if we offer her more money tomorrow night, then maybe we could save the life of the one she wants to kill!"

Abelia nodded as Newly took a deep breath. "Alright," he said looking from Kitty to Abelia. "We'll wait till tomorrow night but if she don't agree to spare both their lives, then I'm going to have to be ready." 


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Festus both stood up as the door to the room where they were held opened.

"Don't make any moves," Pete said leveling a double barrel shot gun at the two men as Susie stepped forward

Looking from Matt to Festus, she looked the hillman up and down and smiled. "Your not as mangy as you were last time I saw you," she said snidely as Festus shot her an angry look.

"I'm sure ya didn't bring me here just ta see me again," Festus replied angrily. "Tell us what ya want!"

"Just what you took from me, about twenty thousand dollars," she said looking at Pete. "Didn't I tell you he looked just like Frank?"

"Spitting image," Pete said in disbelief.

"Make sure they get something to eat," Susie said stepping away. "I need them alive!"

* Dodge Christmas Eve *

The next evening, Abelia, Doc, Kitty and Newly together in Matt's office, counted out the money that Susie had demanded.

"That's everything," Abelia said with a weary sigh. "I borrowed what wasn't in the bank."

"Don't worry," Doc said swiping his mustache. "If I know Matt and I do, he'll take care of all of this and get the money back."

"What if he's not the one that comes back," Kitty said what Abelia was thinking.

"We're not going to think about that right now," Abelia said patting Kitty's hand. "Besides the twenty thousand, we have ten more to bargain with, it doesn't matter right now if it's Festus or Matt's life, we'll do what ever we have to."

"That's right," Doc said checking the time. "It's getting late, she should be coming anytime."

Newly watched the middle of town from the window of the jail and turned. "Someone's coming!"

"How many riders," Doc said joining him at the window.

"Looks like Mrs. Eaton and the same two gunman," Newly said shaking his head. "No sign of Matt or Festus."

Stepping back, Newly and Doc waited for the door to open.

Mrs. Eaton stepped into the jail house with her two gunman, each carrying a saddlebag.

"Well," she said looking over the paper money set out on the table. "Do I need to count it?"

"No," Kitty said slowly making eye contact with the woman. "However, we do have one demand of our own!"

"And," Susie said crossing her arms. "What would that be?"

"We were able to come up with ten thousand more," Abelia said handing her a separate bag. "For the life of the one you wanted to kill, it's yours if both our men come back alive!"

Susie stepped away from the table and paced the small office deep in thought. "As appealing as that is," she said locking eyes with Abelia. "I don't think I will take the offer."

Kitty's face paled as Susie turned away. "How much," Kitty said softly. "How much would it take to save the lives of our men?"

"You couldn't raise it," Susie said turning around. "Frank meant more to me than any dollar amount!"

"Please," Abelia said softly. "It's Christmas Eve, I have children!"

"That's your problem," Susie said stepping out the door. "Let's go, we've wasted enough time!"

Pete and Hank took the twenty thousand and followed the woman out the door as Abelia sank into a chair at the table and Kitty lowered herself into another.

"They're gone," Newly said looking at Doc. "Sam and Burke will be waiting for me at the Livery. As soon as I know something, I'll let you know."

Doc nodded as Newly headed out the door and the physician turned to comfort the two distraught women.

Matt and Festus stood up as the door to the windowless room opened and Susie and Pete stood in the door way.

"C'mon whiskers, let's go," Pete said motioning Festus forward.

"Wait," Matt said stopping Festus from leaving. "Where are you taking him?"

"Your women paid the ransom," Susie said evenly. "I'm letting him go first, then you Marshal. I don't want the two of you coming back together, you understand?"

Matt nodded as he looked at Festus. "I want you to go straight back to Dodge, don't come back."

"Will do Matthew," Festus said with a nod as he stepped out the door.

Pete closed the door before pushing Festus forward. "We got a horse waiting outside," he said leading the hillman to the stable.

As Festus stepped inside, he was over powered by Pete and a few of the other men. Tying him up, they put him in the back of a wagon and Pete climbed up into the drivers seat.

A short time later, Susie opened the door and let Matt out. "You'll understand if I leave you shackled Marshal," she said with a smile.

Matt nodded as he stepped outside to a waiting horse, climbing up, he nodded at the woman and turned the horse toward Dodge.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you think Newly," Burke said watching the deputy kneeling down in the road.

"Can't tell for sure if this is the way they came," Newly said standing up. "Let's keep going."

Burke sat up straighter in the saddle as he heard a horse in the distance. "Someone's coming," he said looking at Newly.

Newly drew his gun as Burke and Sam did the same and moved to opposite sides of the road.

Matt slowed his horse as Newly smiled. "Marshal," he said as Matt nodded. "I sure am glad to see you."

"Newly, Sam, Burke, what are you three doing out here?" Matt asked.

"Looking for you and Festus," Newly said. "Mrs. Eaton came into town earlier, took the ransom that Kitty and Abelia got together and left."

"But, she told us after she got it, we could go," Matt said with a nod.

"Then where's Festus," Newly said looking beyond Matt.

"She released him about thirty minutes before me, you should have happened on him first," Matt said tipping his hat up.

"We didn't," Newly said slowly. "And that's not what Mrs. Eaton told us."

"What did she tell you,"Matt asked his voice suddenly all business.

"She said, only one of you would be released, the other, well the other would be killed," Newly replied as Matt pursed his lips.

"You got your keys," Matt asked as Newly nodded. "Get these shackles off and follow me."

Newly pulled the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the shackles and Matt turned his horse back the way he had come. "Give me a rifle!"

With night falling, the temperature continuing to drop and frost covering the trail, Matt spurred the horse back to the darkened cabin that he and Festus had been held at.

Kicking open the door, Matt entered followed by Newly who lit a discarded oil lamp.

Going from room to room, they didn't find anything to indicate Festus fate until Sam rushed into the cabin.

"Marshal," he said handing Matt the deputy badge. "I found this in the stable near wagon tracks."

"Let's follow them," Matt said putting the badge in his pocket, he started for the door.

"We can't," Sam said stopping the lawman. "It's starting to snow, the tracks are already covered."

Matt clinched his jaw, he didn't want to return empty handed especially on Christmas but with the weather coming in, there was little they could do.

"Alright," Matt said looking at the three men. "We'll return to Dodge, at first light, we'll try to follow those tracks."

Abelia paced Doc's office as he checked the time on his pocket watch.

"It's late," he said looking at Kitty seated nearby. "Why don't I walk you to the Long Branch Kitty, you need some rest. Abelia can stay here tonight."

"No," Abelia said softly. "I can't sleep, not until..." Doc nodded as Kitty sighed.

Staring into the cup of hot coffee she held, Kitty almost didn't hear the footfalls on the steps outside Doc's office until the door opened and Matt stepped inside followed by Newly.

Dropping the cup, Kitty flew into the Marshal's arms and as she smiled, Matt gently pushed her away and looked at Abelia across the room.

Abelia didn't need to be told, the look on Matt's face told her everything she needed to know. As her knees buckled and she slid to the floor, some how Matt was there.

"Bring her in the bedroom," Doc said leading the way, he pulled back the covers and Matt gently lowered the woman onto the bed.

"Here Doc," Kitty said handing the physician a glass bottle of smelling salts.

"Thanks Kitty," he said softly. "You might want to stay close."

Kitty nodded as Doc lifted Abelia's head and ran the open bottle under the unconscious woman's nose.

"Festus," Abelia sobbed as Kitty held the woman. Nodding at Doc and Matt, they left them alone and stepped out into Doc's office.

"You alright?" Doc asked looking at the large lawman.

"Ya," Matt said putting his thumbs though the loops of his pants."I don't think he's dead Doc," Matt said gently. "There's no body, we found his badge by some wagon tracks."

Doc nodded as he swiped his mustache. "I pray your right Matt, I really do." 


	8. Chapter 8

Festus hands were not only shackled but his feet were bound as well to ensure he didn't try anything stupid as Pete put it.

"Here," Susie said handing him a tin plate of beans and bacon. "Got some Christmas dinner for you."

"Ya can keep yer vittles," Festus said angrily. "What ya plannin on now? Why ya all brung me all ta way out here fer?"

Susie looked around at the open prairie and smiled. "I brought you out here because I need you to do one little favor for me and then you can go home to your family and I promise to leave you alone for the rest of your life."

"And what would that be," Festus asked curiously.

"Frank left a large amount of money in the bank in Senora and I want it," Susie said lowly.

"Why so's ya can make yer escape," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "Even if ya went ta Mexico which is where I'm sure yer headed, Matthew won't stop there, he'll be a hot on yer trail lady."

"That maybe but with the fifty thousand I get from the bank," Susie said with a smile. "I should be able to buy myself an escape that even the Marshal won't find."

"I doubt that," Festus said. "And if in I don't agree ta help you, then what?"

"Well then you'd be useless to us," Pete said drawing his gun. "And we discard anything we can't use, understand!"

"Ya," Festus said with a sigh, he pulled his coat tighter around him.

"C'mon boys lets go, Senora's only a half a day away," Susie said climbing into the drivers seat of the wagon next to Pete.

* Dodge *

"Merry Christmas cowboy," Kitty said smiling slightly as she gave Matt a plate of food in the Long Branch.

"Thanks Kitty," Matt said watching Abelia struggle to answer Marianne and Johnny's questions.

"But papa said we was gonna go turkey hunting today," Johnny said as Abelia sighed.

"You will son," Abelia said with a forced smile. "Just as soon as he gets back from what he had to take care of, now you children eat yer dinner, alright."

"Alright Ma," Johnny and Marianne said digging into their plates.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Abelia said wearily standing at the bar beside Kitty and Doc. "I know we had to for the children but I just can't..."

Kitty put a gentle hand on Abelia's and leaned in close. "Matt's going to go out just as soon as the weather clears."

Abelia nodded and turned around as Burke stepped though the double doors of the Long Branch.

"I'm really not sure what to do with this ma'am," Burke said handing her a package addressed to Festus. "It came yesterday."

"I don't remember Festus saying anything about a package," Abelia said looking at Kitty.

"Well, why don't you open it," Kitty replied gently as Abelia tore off the packaging.

She slowly opened the box and closed it again as she put her head down and slid the box away.

"What is it," Doc asked as Abelia started to sob.

Kitty picked up the box and opened it. "Oh my," she said gasping slightly, she turned the box so that Doc could see inside.

"It's all I wanted for Christmas," Abelia said looking at the ruby red earring and necklace set he had obviously ordered without her knowing about it.

Abelia swayed slightly as Doc wrapped a gentle arm around her. "I think you better take it easy," he said concerned.

"I'll be alright," she said swallowing hard. "Just feeling a little queasy..."

"Abelia," Doc said looking at the woman inquisitively. "Are you pregnant?"

The woman nodded slight as she smiled. "It was going to be Festus Christmas present," Abelia said softly. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Now," Susie said unlocking the shackles from Festus wrists the next day. "Remember what I told you. I got nothing to lose so don't get any bright ideas about pulling no stunts."

Festus nodded as he climbed up onto a horse. "I'll get yer money for ya," he said as the woman climbed up into the driver's seat of the wagon.

"And remember," she said looking at the hillman. "Your Frank Eaton, make sure you act like it!"

"Quit yer jawin and lets go get this over with so I can go home ta ma family," Festus said angrily as the woman headed into the town of Senora with him following.

* Dodge *

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Matt said looking at Doc. "I don't know how long it will take to follow those tracks but we won't come back with out him."

"Burke going to keep an eye on things while your gone?" Doc said tugging at his earlobe.

"Ya," Matt said tightening his saddle, he finally turned to where Kitty stood next to Doc. "Kitty," he said evenly.

"Just be careful," Kitty said as Matt took her into his arms.

"I plan on it," Matt said giving the woman a hug.

"That goes for you to Newly," Doc said giving the young man a wink.

"Yes sir," Newly said as Matt mounted his horse.

Doc took Kitty's arm as they made their way into the Long Branch.

"How's she doing today Doc," Kitty asked as the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, she's pretty worried Kitty," Doc said gently. "And that's not good for the baby."

"You think I should try to talk to her," Kitty replied concerned.

"It couldn't hurt," Doc said with a slight smile as they started for his office. "I've told Ma to keep the children for a few days to give her a chance to rest."

Kitty nodded as she climbed the stairs and opened the door to Doc's office.

Stepping into the physicians spare room, Abelia looked up as Kitty sat down next to her.

"Has Matt and Newly gone," she asked softly as Kitty nodded her head.

"Matt said, he wouldn't come back without him so I don't want you thinking about it any more, alright," Kitty said picking up Abelia's hair brush. "Here, let me brush out your hair for you."

Abelia smiled as Kitty stood up. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly. "Not helpless."

"Doesn't matter," Kitty said starting in on the dark redheads hair. "Everyone should be pampered now and then, besides, you should look your best when Festus gets here and you tell him your great news!"

Abelia laughed softly for the first time in days. "I wonder what he'll say."

"You know he's going to be happy," Kitty said putting the hairbrush back on the night stand.

Abelia nodded before putting a hand to her mouth. "What if he don't come back Kitty," she said as tears slid down her face.

"Now don't talk like that," Kitty said gently. "Festus will be here, I just know it."

Abelia nodded as Kitty wiped her face but then she gasped and clutched Kitty's hand.

"What's wrong?" Kitty said as Abelia's face paled.

"Oh Kitty," she said as a contraction rocked her body. "It hurts!"

"Doc," Kitty yelled as she pulled back the covers to reveal a scarlet stain already forming between Abelia's legs.

* Senora *

Festus stopped the horse in front of the bank as Susie and Pete climbed down off the wagon.

Entering the financial institution, the tellers and a few of the patrons started to whisper among themselves as the manager approached them.

"Mr. Eaton," the man said ringing his hands. "We were told you was dead!"

"Do I look dead to you," Festus stated carful to pronounce his words. "I came for my money!"

"Your money," the manager said slowly. "Yes of course, now let me see here, it's been so long ago. That might take some time to get."

"Look," Susie said stepping forward. "Frank and I got plans, he don't have time to be waiting!"

"Yes Mrs. Eaton," the manager said hurrying off to his desk.

"Now that was about four or five years ago," the man said pulling out an old ledger and quickly thumbing though the pages. "Here is is, it was...oh my," he said looking up.

"How much," Festus said evenly.

"Fifty five thousand," the man replied looking at the couple. "We don't have nearly that much on hand. I can give you a draft but that's it."

Susie scoffed angrily. "Fine," she said looking at Festus. "Frank and I will take what we can in cash and you can put the rest on a draft." 


	10. Chapter 10

Matt and Newly followed the wagon tracks as far as they could until the weather eroded what was left.

"Sure looks as like they're headed south," Newly said as Matt nodded in agreement.

"But where," Matt said thoughtfully. He wouldn't admit it even to himself but trying to figure out where Susie and Eaton's gang was headed was going to be nearly impossible.

"Newly, do you remember the name of the town Mrs. Eaton told us Frank had been killed in."

"Wasn't it...Senora," Newly said as Matt clinched his jaw.

"Ya that was it," Matt said chiding himself for never having checked it out. "Let's go!"

* Dodge *

Doc watched Abelia sleep for a moment before checking her pulse and then he stepped out into his office.

"Coffee," Kitty said handing him a cup.

"Thanks Kitty," he said taking the cup, he sat down at his desk and sighed.

"It's not your fault you know," Kitty said putting a hand on his shoulder as Doc nodded. "You once told me a woman can lose a baby for any number of reasons remember."

"I know," Doc said wearily. "But Abelia lost hers because her body just couldn't handle the stress."

"It doesn't mean, she can't have anymore children does it Doc?" Kitty asked quietly.

"No," Doc replied taking off his glasses, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It just means she'll have to be more carful next time."

* Senora *

The manager of the bank handed Festus the draft before giving him five thousand dollars in cash.

"I'm...sorry...it's not more," the man stammered. "But it's all the bank can spare right now."

"Five thousand," Susie said angrily looking at Festus. "Is that good enough for you Frank!"

"It's fine for now," Festus said putting the draft in his pocket and handing the cash to Susie. "Let's go!"

"Did ya get it," Pete asked as Susie started for the outskirts of town.

"We were only able to get five thousand in cash," she said looking at the man. "The rest is in a draft."

"Are we going to be able to cash it in Mexico?" Pete asked looking at Festus as he laughed.

"Not very likely," Festus said with a wiry grin. "Ya all just got yer selves in ta a real pickle listening ta this here woman."

"You shut up!" Susie said stopping the wagon. "Get down off that horse!"

Festus climbed down as Pete shackled his wrists again. "Get into the wagon," he said pushing Festus forward and then tied the horse to the back of the wagon

"Here," Susie said handing Chuck the five thousand. "You boys make tracks to Mexico, me and Pete here will catch up to you after we take care of whiskers."

Chuck nodded as he and the other two men spurred their horses South.

"Let's go," Susie said climbing into the wagon next to Pete.

They traveled in silence for the next few hours and once they came to a wide open spot, Pete stopped the wagon.

"Alright," Pete said handing Eaton's wife his gun before climbing down off the wagon. "This is where you get off whiskers."

Festus looked around the deserted area before looking at Susie. "Ya just expect me ta walk outa here do ya?"

"If you want to get home," Susie said looking around. "It looks like that's your only choice."

"Get that draft and let him lose," she said as Pete stepped forward.

"Give it here whiskers," he said putting out his hand as Festus saw Susie ready the gun from the corner of his eye.

Festus stood up in the back of the wagon and walked to the end.

Pretending to fall out the back of it, Pete bent down to pull him up which gave Festus the chance to kick the man in the head.

As Pete fell next to the hillman, he reached for the rein of the horse as Eaton's wife climbed down from the drivers seat.

"Pete," she said as Festus mounted the horse and ran straight at her.

Jumping clear of the charging horse, Susie realized the hillman still had the draft.

Raising the gun, she emptied the chamber before throwing it aside and screamed in frustration.

"What happened?" Pete said stumbling toward her. "Did you get him."

"I don't know," she said angrily. "But there's no way this wagon and horse is going to catch him." 


	11. Chapter 11

Jedediah Hudson stood up and stretched his back a moment before slapping the reins against the horses rump.

As the animal moved slowly toward the house below with a sled full of firewood, he was careful not to lose a single piece.

The more he collected now while the weather was mild meant it would be less he'd have to collect before the next storm blew in.

"Pa," his ten year old son yelled coming up the path to meet him.

"What is it son," the man said as the boy pointed toward the house.

"A riders comin," he said as Jed looked up.

The horse slowed as he got closer to the house and Jed saw the rider slump forward.

"Stay here," Jed ordered his son as he made his way to the horse.

The rider hadn't moved as Jed grabbed his shot gun from the porch.

"Who are ya?" he asked stepping closer to the figure on the horse's back. "What business ya got here?"

Festus reached out for the man as he slid off the horse and landed unconscious on the ground at Jed's feet.

"Who is it Pa?" the boy asked running up to where his father stood.

"Not sure son," Jed said noticing the shackles. "Looks like an outlaw ta me."

* Senora *

Matt looked around the small town as he and Newly rode in. Beside a saloon and a bank, a general store and a school house, there wasn't much else to look at.

"This looks like the best place to start," Matt said looking at a brick building with bars.

Stepping inside, Matt tipped his hat up as an older white haired man stood up.

"Are you the Sheriff?" Matt asked as the man nodded. "US Marshal, Matt Dillon out of Dodge City Kansas."

"Marshal," he said slowly. "John Hollister, what can I do for you?"

"My deputy and I are tracking a woman, Mrs. Frank Eaton and a few of Eaton's old gang."

"They've already been here Marshal," Hollister said pursing his lips. "He and the missus tried to withdraw the money out of the bank that Frank put in there years ago. Fortunately, our bank don't carry that much money on hand so the manager was able to talk them into taking a bank draft instead."

"Sheriff," Matt said slightly bemused. "Are you telling me that Frank Eaton went into that bank today?"

"That's what I said, ain't it?" Hollister replied angrily.

"Sheriff," Matt said crossing his arms. "Frank Eaton's dead! I know cause I'm the one that killed him! Who was here today is the man I'm looking for, he's my deputy who just happens to be a dead ringer for Frank Eaton."

* Dodge *

"Come on," Kitty coaxed gently. "Just a little more."

Abelia sighed as she drank the rest of the chicken broth that Kitty put to her lips in a porcelain cup.

"Now see," she said smiling slightly. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"You really want me to answer that," Abelia said curtly.

"You don't have to," Kitty teased as Abelia turned her head away from her friend.

"Any word from the Marshal yet?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet," Kitty replied placing the cup on a tray. "I'll be back later to fix up your hair, alright?"

"Don't bother," Abelia said softly. "I just want to sleep. Can you ask Doc to bring me something?"

"Sure," Kitty said gently.

Stepping out of the room, she closed the door as Doc looked up from his seat at the desk.

"She alright," he asked as Kitty came to stand beside him.

"She wants something to help her sleep," Kitty said sorrowfully.

Doc nodded as he stood up. He shuffled over to the cabinet he kept his powders, pills and other medicine in.

"Tell her to drink this," he said mixing some white powder into a small glass of water.

"Alright," Kitty said bringing the glass into the bedroom.

A short time later, Kitty rejoined the physician. "How can we help her Doc?" Kitty asked as he shook his head.

"I don't think 'we' can Kitty," Doc replied. "She needs the reassurance that Festus is alive."

"What are we gonna do Pa?" the boy asked as the man looked around for any lawmen that might have followed.

"Hitch up the wagon Ted," he said rolling Festus over. "We're going to take him to the Sheriff in Senora."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry Marshal," the bank manager said quietly. "I really can't tell you anything more than that."

"They didn't give you any indication of where they were headed?" Matt asked looking at the man as he shook his head.

"No sir," he said as Matt sighed.

"Alright," Matt replied heading for the door.

"What now," Newly asked waiting for Matt to make a decision.

"If I were this close to the border," Matt said pursing his lips. "I'd head to Mexico."

Newly nodded as a wagon with a man and boy stopped in front of the Sheriff's office.

Matt watched as the man got down and ran into Hollister's office and then return with the Sheriff.

"What's going on over there," Matt said suddenly interested.

"I don't know," Newly said as the Sheriff pulled back a blanket over something inside the wagon.

"Let's go take a look," Matt said heading down the street toward the Sheriff's office.

"I tell you Sheriff," Jed said gesticulating wildly. It's an outlaw, why else would he have shackles on his wrists."

"What's going on Sheriff," Matt said as Newly moved beside the wagon.

"This is Jed," the Sheriff said pulling back the cover. "He says this here fella rode onto his property."

"Marshal," Newly said jumping up into the back of the wagon. "It's Festus!"

Matt moved to the end of the wagon as Newly gave the hillman a quick once over. "He's alive but he's been shot, twice from the looks of it!"

Matt looked at the Sheriff. "You got a doctor in this town?"

"No," the Sheriff said evenly. "The only Doc we had died a few months back."

"Where was his office," Newly said his tone as serious as Matt had ever heard. "Is he equipment still there?"

"Well ya," the Sheiff said pointing next to the jail. "It's just as he left it."

"Help me get him in there," Newly said looking at Matt.

"Newly," Matt said lifting the hillman out of the wagon. "Can you do it?"

"I don't see where we have much of a choice, Marshal," Newly said slowly.

The Sheriff opened the door to the Doctor's old office as Matt and Newly carried Festus inside and put him face down on the exam table.

Newly looked around at the various pieces of equipment and picked out what he would need in order to extract the bullets from Festus back.

Placing everything on a table next to where Festus lay, Newly grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a clean basin.

Throwing the instruments into the basin, he poured a generous amount of alcohol on them before pouring some on his hand and then taking Matt's hands he poured the rest on them.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked looking at the young deputy.

"I'm going to need your help," Newly said gently as Matt's face went blank.

"My help?" Matt said in disbelief.

"Yes," Newly replied firmly. "Unless you want him to wake up during this surgery, I'm going to need your help to administer the either."

Lastly, Newly cut off Festus shirt and vest as Matt unlocked the shackles from his wrists.

"Marshal," Newly said pulling out the bank draft from the pocket in Festus vest. "Take a look at that."

Matt opened it, read it and then gave it to the Sheriff. "Take that back to your back Sheriff and have them lock it up.

"Alright Marshal," Newly said picking up a probe. "I'm ready!"

* Dodge *

"Well now," Doc said taking a seat beside Abelia's bed. "You look like your feeling better. Your color is good and you ate something solid."

Abelia nodded slightly. "I guess, just a little maybe."

Doc patted her on the hand before standing up. "I have to go get the mail and thought I could bring the children up, if you'd like to see them for a visit."

"That would be great," Abelia said gingerly sitting forward as Doc fluffed up the pillow behind her.

"I'll be right back," he said heading for the door. 


	13. Chapter 13

Newly wiped his brow with his sleeve as he dropped the first bullet into a basin and then covered the wound the way Doc had taught him.

"How's he doing," Newly asked watching Matt.

"His breathing hasn't changed if that's what your asking," Matt said cluelessly.

Newly nodded as he shot the Marshal a wiry grin. "You'd make a terrible nurse Marshal."

"Thanks," Matt said watching the time. Each minute on the dot, Matt administered one drop of ether. "But I'll stick with chasing outlaws. You and Doc can keep your practice."

Newly grinned as he picked up the probe again and inserted it into the second bullet wound. Gently using the instrument, he searched for the second bullet before shaking his head.

"This one's deeper than the other," he said looking at Matt. "It's going to take some time to get it out and he's already lost a lot of blood."

"Can you do it?" Matt asked quietly.

"I think so," Newly replied taking a deep breath. "I just wish Doc were here."

* Dodge *

When Doc returned to his office a little later with Kitty, they each touted a baby while Johnny and Marianne bounded up the stairs.

"Ma," Johnny said rushing though the door way of Doc's spare bedroom.

Abelia smiled and held out her arms from the chair near the window as Johnny, followed by Marianne, ran to give her hug.

"Doctor Adams said you've been sick," Marianne stated. "Are ya better now?"

Abelia nodded as Doc and Kitty stepped into the room with the twins.

"Much better," she said taking her daughter from Kitty. "Now that you all are here."

* Senora *

"Well," Matt said watching Newly use a stethoscope on Festus.

"Heart rate is definitely stronger," Newly said putting a blanket over the hillman.

Matt sighed with relief as he started for the door. "I'm going to send a wire to Dodge unless you think I should wait?"

"Send it Marshal," Newly said with a smile as Festus let out a breath and moan slightly.

Matt nodded as Newly put a gentle hand on the hillman's shoulder.

* Dodge *

"Doc," Barney said stepping into Doc's office later that night. "Telegram from the Marshal."

Doc hesitated as Barney smiled. "You'll want to read it!"

Doc quickly took the wire and opened it. "Thanks Barney," he said reading over the message as Barney waited for a reply.

"Tell Matt, that's great news and bring him home when they can," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Will do," Barney said heading out the door as Doc headed into his spare room where Kitty had just finished helping Abelia dress.

"Telegram from Matt," Doc said as Abelia squeezed Kitty's hand for support.

"Is it good news or bad," Abelia asked softly.

"Festus is alive," Doc said taking a seat next to the bed. "But when Matt and Newly found him, he'd been shot, twice."

"And," Abelia said looking at Doc. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Newly's done everything he can. Matt said, there's no reason to think that he won't be and just as soon as he can travel, they'll bring him home," Doc said as the woman smiled.

"See," Kitty said hugging her friend. "Didn't I tell you he'd be home!"

* Senora *

Newly waved the Marshal over as  
Matt returned to the Doctor's office.

"See," Newly said stepping aside. "I told you Matt and I were both here."

"Festus," Matt said bending down as the hillman struggled to look up.

"Mexico," Festus said weakly as Matt nodded. "The draft..."

"I got the draft," Matt said reassuringly. "And I've sent a wire to Juarez, they'll get Mrs. Eaton and his gang."

Festus closed his eyes and relaxed as Matt looked at Newly. "How long do you think it will be before we can't travel?"

"At least a week Marshal," Newly replied thoughtfully. "Any sooner than that and Doc will have both our heads."

*thanks for the reviews that I can't personally respond to*


	14. Chapter 14

A week later, Doc strolled down Front Street with Abelia and the twins in a new pram.

"This is so much better than carrying those two around all day in that basket," she said as Doc nodded.

"I'm sure it is," Doc said looking up in time to see Matt riding toward them on his horse with Newly driving a wagon just behind him.

Abelia's face brighten as Doc swiped his mustache angrily.

"What in thunder are you doing here?" he said looking from Matt to Newly as Abelia reached into the wagon to give Festus a giant hug and a kiss before the hillman looked at Doc.

"Now, don't ya go blamin Matt and Newly fer us coming home," he said pointing at the physician. "It weren't up ta them. I was a gonna go with out em."

"Oh you were, were you," Doc said scowling. "Even you, as stubborn as you are, wouldn't have been able to sit on a horse for two days with not one but two bullet wounds."

"Maybe not," Festus replied looking at Abelia's smiling eyes. "But I was a shore gonna try."

"Well, c'mon you two," Doc said looking at Matt and Newly. "Since you brung him this far you might as well get him up to my office."

Newly climbed down off the wagon as Matt got down off his horse. "Glad to see you haven't changed any since we've been gone Doc," Matt said with a grin as Kitty stepped out of the Long Branch.

"Doc," Kitty said watching Matt and Newly helping the hillman up the stairs. "Did you know they were coming today?"

"No I didn't," Doc said as Abelia pushed the carriage over to them.

"I'm going to take Galen and Kathryn to Ma's," she said all smiles. "I'll be right back."

Doc nodded as he took Kitty's arm. "Well let's go see what kind of condition Festus is in after those two bounced him around in the back of a wagon for two days."

"Well," Doc said putting his glasses back in their case. "I have to say Newly, you did a real fine job with these wounds."

"Thanks Doc," Newly said bashfully. "But the Marshal was a big help."

"Matt," Doc said looking at Newly and then the large lawman. "What'd he do?"

"I had him administer the ether," Newly said with a wan smile as Doc shook his head.

"You know," Doc said looking down at Festus in the bed. "Your lucky to be alive."

"Thank a lot Doc," Matt said with a grin. "I'm going to get a beer now, if you think I can handle that!"

"I'll tell you what," Doc said following Matt out the door. "I'll come with you, just to make sure."

Newly laughed as he and Kitty followed Matt and Doc outside finally leaving Abelia and Festus alone.

"I'm so relieved your alright," Abelia said finally breaking the silence between them. "I was so scared Festus, that crazy woman said one of you was going to die and well, when Matt came back alone, I thought I would never see you again!"

"Wal," Festus replied quietly. "I had ma doubts, but I never gave up."

"I didn't give up on you either," she said putting her head down, tears started to fall as Festus pulled her to him as best he could,

"It's alright Bee," he said gently. "I'm home now."

"That's not it," she said slightly sobbing. "I wanted to tell you something special for Christmas but you weren't here and then I lost it."

"Lost what? Festus said not understanding what it was, she was trying to tell him. "Bee, what are ya tryin ta say."

"I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant," Abelia said softly. "It was your Christmas present, but..."

"Bee," Festus said as the woman sat down on the bed beside him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when ya needed me."

Abelia nodded as they held each other in silence both lost in their own thoughts until the hillman looked at her. "Yer alright ain't ya," he said. "What'd Doc say?"

"I'm alright," she said slowly. "Doc said we could try again in a few months."

Festus smiled as he held the woman tight. "If in I don't know anything I know one thing fer sure, Haggens ain't shy when it comes ta havin youngin's."

Abelia smiled mischievously as she kissed him. "Neither am I," she said. 


End file.
